Como dizer que te amo?
by Ana Granger Potter
Summary: Dia dos Namorados! Sirius quer se declarar ao seu amado Remus. Mas não tem coragem. E decide utilizar esse dia tão especial... fic participante do Love Fest promovido pelo grupo Potter Slash Fics.


**Título: Como dizer te amo?**

**Autora: CeridwenBlack**

**Tradutora: Ana Granger Potter**

**Classificação: G**

**Shipper: Sirius/Remus**

**Resumo: Dia dos Namorados! Sirius quer se declarar ao seu amado Remus. Mas não tem coragem. E decide utilizar esse dia tão especial...**

**Disclaimer: Os personagens não são meus. Com isso quero dizer que não sou J.K. Rowling e não estou cheia da grana como ela. A verdade é que estou na mais absoluta miséria (na minha opinião), mas ainda assim não ganho nada ao escrever isto.**

**Aviso: romance/época dos marotos **

**Esta estória é dedicada a todas as pessoas que estão apaixonadas! Felicidades! Feliz Dia dos Namorados!**

**&&&**

Era um dia ensolarado no colégio de magia e feitiçaria de Hogwarts. Os passarinhos cantavam doces melodias. Os raios solares iluminavam as águas claras do lago. E uns pequenos raios de sol se infiltravam pelas cortinas da cama de um rapaz de grandes cabelos negros. Seus olhos se contraíram pelo incomodo despertar. Virou para o outro lado da cama para seguir com seu tranquilo e agradável sono. Quando um suave e tranquilo som chegou aos seus ouvidos.

- **HOJE É DIA DOS NAMORADOS! DIA DOS NAMORADOS! AMOR! SE RESPIRA NO AR!** (cantava um James a todo o pulmão enquanto dançava com uma moça imaginária por todo o dormitório).

- **CALE A BOCA, PRONGS!** – gritou nosso rapaz abrindo seus olhos cinzas que deixavam louca qualquer garota (n.a.:inclusive eu).

Decidiu que já não podia dormir, assim se levantou. Nesse momento se deu conta de que era o último a se levantar. James estava cantando e dançando por todo o dormitório. Peter estava colocando coisas na mochila. Seus olhos procuraram o último dos marotos.

- E Moony?

- Amor! Lily te amo! Você é a minha mulher! Algum dia será ainda que não acredite! Será minha mulher! E hoje no Dia dos Namorados vou me declarar!

- Que cruz! – disse rolando os olhos e arrumando seus cabelos, enquanto um sorriso aparecia no seu rosto – Vai se declarar hoje?

- SIM!

- Ah! Isso você ouviu!

- Você disse algo antes?

- E Moony?

- No salão principal.

Seus olhos cinzas mostraram decepção ao não ver o homem dos seus sonhos. James o olhou e num instante soube o que passava pela mente de seu irmão de travessuras.

- Peter tinha me esquecido – disse com um sorriso – Marta queria te dizer alguma coisa. Tinha me esquecido. Acho que era urgente pela sua cara.

- Marta? Vou procura-la. Mas podia ter me falado antes.

- Sinto muito! – disse sem perder o sorriso.

- OK. A gente se ve logo.

E depois desapareceu pela porta.

- Então! Senhor Padfoot! O que foi?

- Comigo?

- Sim! Com você!

- Isso... é que...

James teve compaixão dele. Se sentou a seu lado na cama.

- É por Moony?

Sirius o olhou nos olhos e inclinou a cabeça.

- Pensei que já havíamos falado sobre isso. Você o ama, hoje é Dia dos namorados. Dia perfeito para se declarar! E dizer tudo o que sente por ele!

- É muito fácil dizer... mas fazê-lo...

- Já mandou a carta?

Um sorriso iluminou o seu rosto.

- Sim! Ontem a noite eu mandei.

- Bom! Pois então nosso plano está em marcha! Agora, que as coisas sigam seu curso.

- Tem razão! Até porque qual a pior coisa que pode acontecer?

- Que diga sim e que tenham cachorrinhos! Muitos Moonynhos e Padfootinhos correndo por aí!

- PRONGS!

- O que?

- Nada! – Disse um enrubecido Sirius só de imaginar o como teríam que fazer os supostos cachorrinhos e lobinhos.

&&&

O Salão Principal estava transbordando. Todos os alunos estavam esperando as tão ansiadas cartas.

Seus olhos estavam fixos nas janelas.

Remus estava comendo tranqüilamente, enquanto James e Sirius falavam sobre a próxima partida de quadribol e Peter estava revisando para a prova de recuperação que teria sobre Transfiguração.

O som de vários pássaros voando se ouviu a distância. Era o correio do Dia dos namorados e suas respectivas cartas de apaixonados.

Vários se dirigiram até eles, deixando uma para Peter dentro do seu prato, três para Remus, quinze para James e umas cento e cincoenta para Sirius.

- Oh! Puxa, vejo que este ano você brilhou em Paddy! – disse o rapaz de olhos dourados.

- Não me importam. Só me importa uma em especial- disse olhando– o diretamente nos olhos, fazendo com que o rapaz se ruboriza-se – vou ver se essa pessoa me mandou algo em especial. - Disse começando a abrir as cartas.

- SSSSIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

Todos levaram um bom susto. E todos os das demais mesas se voltaram para ver o que passava, só para ver que um hiperativo Potter estava pulando em cima da mesa. De repente ficou sério. Começou a andar pela mesa até chegar em frente a uma garota de impressionantes olhos verdes e uma linda cabeleira ruiva como o fogo.

Saltou da mesa. Se sentou a seu lado e a olhou nos olhos.

- Lily Evans, você é a pessoa mais especial que eu já conheci na vida. Me daria o prazer de ser minha acompanhante no baile a fantasia desta noite?

A garota, a princípio arregalou os olhos, mas logo, depois que a informação chegou ao seu cérebro, ficou vermelha.

- A... adoraria.

- Ótimo! – disse o rapaz com um radiante sorriso de felicidade – às dez te espero no salão comunal.

E dizendo isso foi ao encontro dos seus companheiros. Os das demais casas não estranharam seu comportamento, já que era um dos marotos e deles se podia esperar qualquer coisa.

- Moony, o que foi? – disse um preocupado Peter ao ver que esse quase se engasgava enquanto lia a última das cartas que recebera.

- É esta carta. – sussurrou ao mesmo tempo que corava.

- Que? – disseram Sirius e James, que já havia voltado.

- É maravilhosa – sussurrou.

- Deixe-me ver. – disse Potter, enquanto pegava a dita carta. Estava escrita em um pergaminho dourado, com letras em prata. A caligrafia era muito bonita. Então começou a ler a carta em voz alta para que Sirius e Peter escutassem.

" _Como queria que entendesse que meus sentimentos são mais profundos que todas as palavras. Venho te olhando sem poder afastar meus olhos de você, a angústia rasga meu coração, minhas noites são um tormento..._

_Sua ausência me sufoca e o ponto em que cheguei será de uma escuridão sem retorno, mas... Seguirei tendo fé no milagre que só você pode fazer, transformar dor em amor e suspiro por sussurro..._

_Se pudesse estar do seu lado para sempre, como o vento que te envolver terna e fortemente,não me importaria fundir o céu..._

_Se sentisse minha falta poderia ir voando te ver, se você se sentisse triste poderia te abraçar. Abra os olhos. Estou estendendo meus braços para te proteger._

_Se quer saber quem eu sou... Te espero no lago as dez da noite_

_Não falte._

_X"_

- Uau! – disse James – Isto é bonito!

- Sim – disse um ainda corado Lupin enquanto pegava sua preciosa carta.

- Você vai? – perguntou Sirius.

- Não sei!

- Não vá! – disse rápido.

James o olhou de forma esquisita. Peter os ignorou e começou a comer. E Remus levantou uma sobrancelha. "O que está acontecendo com Padfoot? Está muito esquisito ultimamente".

- Por...?

- Pode ser um estranho. Pode ser uma armadilha.

- Não acho. – Disse olhando fixo para a carta. – Parrece que quem escreveu esta carta é muito sincero e abriu seu coração.

- Sincero? Pelo jeito você acha que é um rapaz Moony? – disse um divertido Prongs.

- Ahn..!

- Você vai?

Remus olhou sua carta e dpois Sirius.

- Você não quer que eu vá. Certo?

Um sorriso se formou no seu rosto.

- Eu?

- Sim você!

- Porque... teria que me preocupar com um encontro que você tenha... eu tenho mil a escolher.

- Pois saiba que eu vou!

- Bem.

- Bem!

E dito isto Remus pegou suas coisas e saiu rapidamente do Salão Principal.

- Padfoot, você é tonto? O que menos te convém é que Moony se aborreça com você!

- Não acho! Assim é certo que vá. Aliás... com certeza não espera que seja eu...

- Que faremos com você? – Disse balançando a cabeã divertido.

- Façam a minha estátua de o "homem mais sexy do universo"! – disse sorrindo.

- Nem em sonhos!

E ambos se dirigiram às aulas.

&&&

Já era noite. Todo mundo tinha jantado rápidamente para poderem se arrumar com tranquilidade antes da hora que começaria a festa que o diretor tinha dito que seria celebraria a festa havia uma semana.

22 horas.

Um rapaz vestido de anjo à beira do lago esperava que aparecesse a pessoa que tinha escrito a carta.

O lago estava tranquilo e em suas águas se via o reflexo da lua minguante. Entre duas árvores apareceu um rapaz vestido de marinheiro, com uma máscara branca que ocultava seu rosto.

- O... oi!

- Oi. – a voz era muito sensual e suave.

Remus baixou a cabeça. Era uma situação incômoda. "Talvez Sirius tenha razão! Não devia ter vindo!"

- Você é lindo – disse enquanto se aproximava e acariciava com as costa da mão essas buchechas tão suaves – Você é meu anjo! Minha luz e minha escuridão!

Remus fitou os olhos desse rapaz que fazia com que todo seu corpo tremesse com um simples toque. Eram cinzas. " Já vi esse olhos... Se parecem muito com os de uma pessoa... Não... Não pode ser!"

- Pad... Padfoot? – disse com voz trêmula.

O desconhecido se afastou dele, para depois tirar a máscara. Mostrando assim seu rosto.

- Sirius! Não tem graça. Saia!

- Ah! Por que? – Disse um tristonho Black.

- E se aparece o que me escreveu a carta e nos vê?

A tristeza que refletia o rosto do jovem animago desapareceu para ser substituída por uma de felicidade.

- Não acho que venha alguém mais. – Disse com total segurança.

Lupin o olhou como se tivesse nascido outra cabeça.

- Veja... Eu... a carta...

- A carta?

Olhou direto nos olhos do seu amor. Toda a covardia que sentia a momentos atrás virou fumaça. Faria tudo pelo homem dos seus sonhos.

- Sim. Eu a escrevi.

- Você... Mas... – Dedos foram colocados em seus delgados e delicados lábios pedindo silêncio.

- Espera. Me deixe falar.

O lobisomem só pode concordar.

- Remus Jonathan Lupin. Desde o primeiro dia que te vi fui preso pela luz que você irradia. Era um calor que fazia com que eu tivesse vontade de estar a cada segundo do teu lado. Faz com que meu coração se acelere só com um sorriso seu, uma palavra ou um olhar. Você, é o ser mais belo da face da terra. É um anjo caído do céu que faz com que cada dia eu siga com vontade de seguir durante a vida. Você é a música do som das ondas. A luz das estrelas. Minha luz e meu guia. Você é tudo pra mim. Moony... eu... Te amo.

Duas lágrimas marcavam o rosto do lobisomem. Sirius com suas mãos limpou essas lágrimas. E logo com beijos percorreu o caminho delas. Seus lábios estavam muito perto.

- Si... Sirius… eu… eu também te amo...

E seus lábios foram se aproximando aos do animago até que se uniram num cálido beijo, onde deixavam descobertos todos os seus sentimentos, todo seu amor e confiança. Era um beijo que uniria seus corações para sempre, sem importar as adversidades. Eram um para o outro para sempre.

Fim.


End file.
